


Sad Boy Hours

by SilverWing15



Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream you bitch leave Tubbo alone, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Fundy has abandonment issues, On the Run, haha - Freeform, thats right we're getting all the flavors of dad angst, yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: Dream only visits every few months, and he’s been here several times since Tommy left...hasn’t he? How long has Tubbo left his brother out there?'He deserves it though,' his mind says, 'He was impulsive, dangerous, Dream’s taking care of him now though. You can trust Dream.He’s your friend.'///Fundy doesn’t have much to carry with him, but every seed starts small. He can grow from this, he has tools and the strength of his hands. He can do this. He doesn’t need family, he doesn’t need L’manberg. He only needs himself, and luckily, that’s all he has.///Fundy lays a solid punch straight across his jaw.Wilbur staggers as pain explodes across his face. He catches himself on the planks and raises a hand to his cheek. “People keep doing that,” he mutters.Or: Wilbur comes for his brother, and for his son, maybe too late.
Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057121
Comments: 12
Kudos: 442
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright: some house cleaning  
> there is not gonna be much acknowledgement of what happened in the streams today in this universe going forward  
> except for maybe Ramboo just following one of the boy's home like a concussed duckling lol  
> I am going to slow down on uploads probably, because I was trying to speedrun through this verse so I could get back to editing my, you know, *actual work* but now I have another AU idea so I'm really gonna need to get back to the stuff I've been putting off.  
> also to that point: This AU will be getting its own series, likely to be entitled: This House Is A Fucking Nightmare and the "I'm writing fanfiction about block men god help me" series will be for all of my SMP AUs in general.

“Hey Tubbo,” Dream says from where Dream  _ absolutely wasn’t _ five seconds ago. 

Tubbo yelps and jumps, the door to his office is locked, there were no footsteps, there was no knock. Dream is simply here. He presses a hand to his chest as if that will calm his racing heart. “Hey Dream,” he says, his voice is a little shaky, not really befitting a president but Dream is his friend, not his subject. “What are you doing here?”

Dream laughs a little and perches one hip on the corner of Tubbo’s desk, “what? I can’t visit a friend without a reason?” 

“Well, no, but usually you  _ do _ have a reason,” Tubbo says, fiddling idly with the papers on his desk. He’s sure Wilbur never had this much paperwork, Schlatt sure didn’t. But Tubbo can’t really say that they were  _ great _ presidents, he wouldn’t put it past either of them to simply skip doing paperwork. As much as he hates to speak ill of the dead. 

Dream shrugs, “I just thought I’d come see how you were doing. You shouldn’t be cooped up in here all the time. You work too hard Tubbo, get outside, see the sun!” 

He rounds the desk to nudge Tubbo’s shoulder, “come on, let’s take a walk around the city! You’ve got to show me how the rebuilding is going. I feel like you guys have built new streets every time I come over here.” 

“Well,” Tubbo says hesitantly, he  _ does _ have a lot of work to do, but he hasn’t had lunch today either. He can take a short break. He gets up, “you  _ do _ only visit every few months.” 

“Is it really that long?” Dream muses, “ huh. Time flies.” 

Tubbo smiles at him as they leave his office, it is good to get away from all the paperwork. Trading with the outlying villages around L’manberg is always a strange sort of dance. He swears that the people around here speak a different language than the one he’s used to, it makes it hard to understand what they want sometimes. They also have so many weird superstitions that he has to keep track of. 

Dream’s visits are a tiny bit of a problem, because the villagers always avoid the city like they’ve got the plague when he comes around. But, well, he is pretty intimidating if you don’t know him. He’s nice once you do though, he’s a good friend. 

Better than other friend’s Tubbo’s had, that’s for sure. 

Part of Tubbo feels guilty about thinking that, Tommy isn’t just a friend, he’s a brother. But he was bad for L’manberg, he was bad for Tubbo, not like Dream. Dream is his friend. 

_ How long has it been since Tommy went into exile? _ Part of him wonders, surely its not that long, right? Only a few weeks. 

But no, Dream only visits every few months, and he’s been here several times since Tommy left...hasn’t he? How long has Tubbo left his brother out there? 

_ He deserves it though _ , his mind says,  _ He was impulsive, dangerous, Dream’s taking care of him now though. You can trust Dream.  _

_ He’s your friend. _

*** 

Dream sticks around for awhile, actually. Longer than he usually does, not that Tubbo’s complaining. Its good to have a friend around. 

Even if he distracts Tubbo from his work, even if he causes a lot of mischief and chaos when he gets too bored. Its fun to have a little chaos though, everything in L’manberg has been going so well. 

Aside from Tommy’s exile. 

_ Tommy doesn’t matter though, he was a bad friend. Not like Dream. You like Dream. _

Tubbo is exhausted by the time Dream finally leaves though, all that chaos means even more paperwork on top of his backlog that he’s going to  _ have _ to start on tomorrow. He’s not looking forward to that. 

He gets ready for bed and tries to ignore how quiet it is. He misses settling down to the sounds of his brothers around him. Techno snoring on the nights that he did sleep, Wilbur strumming his guitar from in his room, Tommy pacing around, still too riled up to sleep. He’d been annoyed by all of it back then, he’d wanted everyone to just be quiet, so that he could sleep, so that he could  _ think _ . 

Well, he’s gotten his wish. Its quiet now. 

But he can’t sleep much these days. 

He curls up in the blankets and closes his eyes, like he’s trying to fake sleeping for when Techno does his nightly check. Not that Techno would  _ ever _ admit that he did anything of the sort. 

Tubbo sighs and wonders if he should just try and get a jump on all of that paperwork for tomorrow. 

A hand appears over his mouth. “Hey Tubbster,” Wilbur whispers in the dark. 

Tubbo’s eyes pop open and he stares at the shadowy figure of his elder brother in the dark. The hand pulls away carefully, hovering a few inches over his lips. 

“Wilbur?” he dares to whisper, afraid that the phantom will disappear if he speaks too loudly. “You’re dead.” 

“That’s the least of our problems baby brother,” Wilbur whispers, “I hope you’ve gotten a lot of sleep lately, we’re going to be  _ busy _ .” 


	2. Never Gonna Let You Down

Its just them, now. Techno has always been distant, Phil never really liked him even when he  _ was _ around, and Will.,,

Well. 

Tommy is in exile now. 

Its just him and Tubbo, but Tubbo is busy too, being a better president than any other L’manberg has had. But he has no time for his brother’s son, and he can hardly be seen with the son of the man who tried to destroy L’manberg. Bad enough that he’s Wilbur’s brother, everyone has seen that Tubbo is a kind and steady soul, but Fundy? Fundy might well have inherited his father’s madness. Best to leave him to his own devices. 

He should probably count himself lucky that he wasn’t exiled along with his uncle.

So Fundy keeps his distance, he keeps his silence, and he keeps his head down. He watches as Dream and Tubbo spend weeks laughing their way through the city and he keeps his rage right next to his heart and not on his face. 

His father was a madman, he’ll admit that freely, Wilbur had his issues, but what Wilbur  _ didn’t _ have was TNT. He’d gotten that from elsewhere. He’d gotten that from Dream. 

Fundy watches as Dream strolls through the streets that he wants reduced to rubble, and Fundy makes his plans. He didn’t inherit his father’s insanity, but he did inherit his aptitude for planning. 

He isn’t sticking around L’manberg, he has no place here anymore. Maybe he’ll exile  _ himself _ , maybe he’ll go see what Tommy is doing out there. 

Not that Tommy particularly cared for him either. Fundy pauses his packing, fiddling with a spare shirt. There’s a stain on it, he thinks it was from some sauce that Wilbur made from scratch. It had been good. It was years ago, but the stain remains. 

Wilbur’s been dead for years, but the ache remains. 

Tommy is the sort to hold grudges, he’d been spitting rage at Techno on the very day he’d been exiled. Wilbur is held in the innocence of the dead, he is exonerated for his crimes, but Fundy is here, alive, with shoulders waiting to bear the weight of his father’s sins. 

They are so very heavy. 

That’s fine though, he’ll just, go out into the wilderness. A few others have split off from L’manberg and created their own settlements, cities that Dream doesn’t care about. Maybe one of them will accept him. Even if not, he’ll just...live on his own. Or maybe he’ll try to find his mother. 

Fundy sets aside the stained shirt, he is a new man, he will not carry Wilbur with him. Even with the lighter memories, he already has enough burden to bear. 

He doesn’t have much to carry with him, but every seed starts small. He can grow from this, he has tools and the strength of his hands. He can do this. He doesn’t need family, he doesn’t need L’manberg. He only needs himself, and luckily, that’s all he has. 

Its late when he steps out of his house, he’d lost track of time again. He needs to be better about that now that he’s going to be on his own. Still, a midnight escape is probably better, its certainly more thematic. 

He slips into the streets, stepping lightly over L’manbergs new wooden streets. His father continues to be a plague on his life, though in a much smaller way than usual, the hollow wood makes his footsteps echo and creak in the still night. 

However, it does allow him to hear two more sets of footsteps. They’re clearly trying for stealth as well, and they’re heading for his house. Fundy’s breath catches in his throat, is this some sort of late night assassination? 

He slips into the shadows of a nearby alley to watch. Two figures emerge onto his street, he’s been hearing the clack of Tubbo’s shoes against the wood for days on end, its easy to recognize him. 

The other figure though...something about them seems familiar, in a way that sets Fundy’s tail twitching behind him. But its not something he can put his finger on. He watches as Tubbo and his accomplice enter his house, listens to voices too faint to make out, and then they reappear on the street. 

They walk towards Fundy’s hiding place, but there is disappointment in the slump of their shoulders, not the tension of someone hunting. It isn’t until the clouds over the moon part that he sees their faces. 

Tubbo spots him too, and there is surprise in his eyes, and also a faint bit of suspicion, even fainter, a hint of fondness. 

But its nothing compared to the face of his companion. 

The face of Fundy’s father. 


	3. Never Gonna Run Around And Desert You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very tempted to keep adding chapters onto this so I could keep going with the song but the Actual Plot cannot take a backseat to the meme titles.

He stands with moonlight shining off of his fur and Wilbur  _ grins _ . His son, already making plans of his own, making moves of his own. Fundy takes a hesitant step towards him and Wilbur feels his heart swell with pride. 

This is his  _ boy _ . 

Fundy comes quicker, and Wilbur starts to lift his arms, ready to catch him like he did when Fundy was just a little kit. 

Fundy lays a solid punch straight across his jaw. 

Wilbur staggers as pain explodes across his face. He catches himself on the planks and raises a hand to his cheek. “People keep doing that,” he mutters. 

Tubbo stands beside him and very pointedly doesn’t offer him a hand up. 

At least they’d both gone for opposite sides of his face, he’ll be symmetrical. 

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?” Fundy snarls, his ears pressed flat against his skull, his tail bristled and thrashing behind him. 

Wilbur licks his lip and tastes blood. At least his son can hit harder than Tubbo. “Well I  _ was _ going to rescue you.” 

“You’re  _ dead _ !” Fundy hisses, “you can’t rescue me!” 

“We need to get out of here,” Tubbo interrupts, “Fundy, this is going to have to wait. I have plenty of things I’d like to say to Wilbur too, but we can’t do it in L’manberg. We can’t let people know he’s alive.” 

“Why the hell not?” Fundy growls, his teeth flash in the moonlight, “do you know what people say about me? How they  _ treat me _ ? All because of  _ him? _ ” 

Fundy gestures sharply to him and Wilbur feels as though he’d thrown a knife with that gesture instead of just accusations. Wilbur can’t help but reach back, he doesn’t regret trying to destroy L’manberg, he hates that its still standing now, but he would never have wanted his son to be the one to be hurt by that. Despite Shclatt, despite the flag.

“Fundy,” he says softly, “I--” 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Fundy snarls, “you should have  _ stayed dead. _ ” 

“Fundy,” Tubbo says sharply, “Dream is trying to kill us. We don’t have time for this. Wilbur is getting us out, we have to trust him for that long.” 

Fundy looks out over the new canals, only half filled with water, his chest rises and falls heavily, his breath sounds harsh. “Fine,” he mutters eventually, but when we get out of here you  _ explain yourselves _ .” 

“Agreed,” Tubbo says, commanding, efficient. 

Fundy nods and turns away, heading for L’manberg’s gates. Tubbo follows after him. Neither of them look back at Wilbur, neither of them offer a hand up. 


End file.
